


the third aurelian

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [14]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	the third aurelian

__

  


### A03.07.02 Ad Astra Era:  
in the mirror, the lie

and the name of the tale is:

the third aurelian
    
    
    the sisters of plenty gave birth to the fire  
    in the long nevernever they mastered the wire  
    and the angels were made not for heavenly choir  
    but for exile and blood and the night.
    
    they started out small in the sewers of Ai  
    and behind them the populace tended to die  
    there was no mercy in them, no little white lie  
    only justice and law wrapped up tight.
    
    in the waters of Babylon she floated down:  
    twin cities of wickedness, then Eildon Town.  
    in her wake all Atlantis elected to drown,  
    while London could only ignite.
    
    and whatever she wanted she never could find,  
    and she loved not at all and was seldom too kind,  
    she just rolled up the portraits and pressed the rewind  
    and she simply assumed divine right.
    
    but daddy made two  
    Drusilla was three  
    she still had her View  
    and Dru could See  
    and shouldn't that shed  
    some light?
    
    though some were deceived by the small daisy crown,  
    and the gowns that were often so white  
    into thinking she never would bite.
    
    but after they drifted across the lake  
    and acquired a different kind of a stake  
    in the garden they didn't become the snake
    
    and time and memory fought the clocks  
    while trust and feeling unlocked the locks  
    one day Drusilla went down to the docks  
    and she carried her sister back home


End file.
